My Child
by terrawolf
Summary: Sasuke never returned to Konoha, but he did leave something behind... a daughter. Pairings: the mother announced inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next story. Yes, I know what is wrong with me, I just submitted my last story, I have to wait another 6 months or so before I submit another story. Well, guess what my muse whack me on the head with this story and how could I not oblige that fairy. Warning: if you read my bio, you know that I don't like submitting a story without getting it all the way done. I broke my rule I'm not done with this story but I have feeling I might get done with it over the Thanksgiving holiday. I have slow internet where I am going (they have dial-up) and yeah, I tend to be able to get things done there. So anyway, this is my second 1st person point of view story, but bewarn it switches points of view every so often. (You'll see who the narrators will be, I'll make sure of it .) **

**Final words, if you don't like the semipairing of Sasusaku, deal with it. There is also NaruHina in here too. As for other couples I am not revealing, you can assume.**

**Disclaimer: ummm, Naruto isn't mine. Though one of the characters in this story might be.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story. **

Sakura's POV

I shouldn't have done it. Looking back at it, I shouldn't have done it. Not that I would trade any of the end results but I still shouldn't have done it. My heart ached and I gave in, I gave into that need, that fangirl part of me. I gave into that part that had lain dormant since the time I was 13. I saw him and my heart ached.

It happened when I was 18. I was assisting the Godaime. She was going to have a meeting with the kages of the lands. He was there. I hadn't seen him for a couple years then, not since that time that Naruto and I had gone after him. He shouldn't have been in this meeting, his title as Otokage is not officially recognized, but he came anyway. I saw him, he saw me. His eyes were still the saddened ink black eyes that I had always remember him having since that day so very long ago. I knew that he saw me but he ignored me all the same. I did the same, I ignored him. I went over to Tsunade-sama and handed the papers and sat by her side throughout the meeting. The meeting was relatively boring, I'll admit it. But then again, I have never been too interested in the workings of politics.

After the meeting was concluded, I went out with some of my friends. Naruto was there, of course. But he was distant and weirdly enough, quiet. Being his team-mate long enough, I knew what the cause of this was. It was Sasuke being in town because of the meeting of kages. He left with Hinata as one of the first people to leave. Hinata had always a way with Naruto of cheering him up. She was his comforter, his rock, as he was hers. I looked on at this and sighed. Why couldn't I have a relationship like this? The guys I had gone out with weren't like this. They weren't my rock, my support. They didn't know my emotions and respond to them accordingly. It always seemed to me that Hinata and Naruto knew and adapted to each other's emotions.

The party soon ended and I left to go back to my apartment that I shared with Ino. Ino would not be home tonight. She had been at the party and had gone home with Chouji. She wouldn't be back until morning. I was settling down with a blanket draped across my body on the couch reading a book when there suddenly came a knock at the door. Who could it be at this time at night? I look through the peep hole and then open the door a little bit. The face on the other side of the door intrigued me. Why was he here?

"Yes, Sasuke-san. Why are you here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to talk. Can I come in?" he said sounding bored.

I open the door and let him in. We talk for awhile about really nothing. Then he kissed me, unexpectedly. This was out of character for him, at least in my book. But his kiss was so gentle and so soft that I couldn't resist. I couldn't hate him for abandoning me. I kiss him back. We are like this for awhile. We slowly make our way to my bedroom, all the while luring each other with our eyes. What we did in my bedroom, I will not say except that when we woke up the next morning that our clothes had been flung in every direction imaginable. I look at the clock and realize that Ino would be home any minute. Sasuke seemed to sense this and was walking over to where some of his clothes had been flung. I stayed in bed for a moment longer after he had gotten out of bed. I admired his naked body. He was still lean but had, like Naruto, become more sculpted as he grown from boy into man.

I heard the door to the apartment open. I hear Ino call from the entrance that she was home. I look over to where Sasuke had been and realize that all of his clothes were gone and he had left through a window. I gathered my clothes from around the room, put on my bathrobe and went over to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower and had changed into my clothes for the day, I was greeted by Ino in our kitchen area. She was having HoneyNut Ring cereal and had put some strawberries and was pouring the milk into it when I entered the area.

She looked at me. "Had a rough night?" She said looking at the lantern that had its shade crooked. Looking around, I would say Sasuke and I had barely touched this room in our actions. Maybe a lantern or two had almost fallen to the floor but that was about it.

"You don't want to know," I said turning a light shade of red, very close to matching my pink hair.

Ino just looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry about it, just don't completely trash the apartment when you have this guy over. You should have seen some of the times what has happened to the rooms that Chouji and I are in when we start going at each other. Big guy, very potent lover."

I turn really bright almost reddish pink. "Woah, stop, too much information that I don't need to know. Besides, this was probably a one night stand with this guy. He won't be coming back."

And you know what, I was right. It was a one night stand, he never did come back. There had been one more meeting of the kages that day. I saw him at the meeting. He didn't make eye contact with me. He left that evening after the meeting had come to a conclusion. I haven't seen him since.

It was a month after that event that I learned that I was pregnant. Our little one-night stand had ended with me being pregnant. I call that irony. It was 8 months later that I gave birth to my little baby girl, Satsuki. Once I looked into her eyes, I knew that no matter what she would be mine. I remember cursing Sasuke during labor but looking at this child's ink black eyes, I vowed never to allow this child the hurt that driven her father's eyes to be cold.

**--------------------------- **

**Well, what can I say about this at the end of this chapter, umm yeah, hoped you enjoy this chapter, (there is more, it's not a onesy that I like doing). You hopefully know what to do, read, review, it makes us authors happy. I'll see you when I'll see you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep the second part of this story: Sorry this is short. But yeah, we get to see alittle what has happened. Hope you enjoy. By there is probably going to be no more posts at least in my part until Monday.**

**Comments: Actually I do like reviews, AngstLove, if you are still reading this, your comment made me happy because it was actually constructive. Not that I don't appreciate, the wow, good, give me more reviews (to those, I say thank you). I'm sorry if Sasuke and the other characters seem OOC, but can I at least have creative licensing. That first chapter was hard because I had a plot in my head that I wanted to go for but its how you get it into action, how you develop it, that's the tricky part. The plot that I want to develop in this story is that Sasuke and Sakura have a kid but Sasuke doesn't know of her existance. **

**Umm... Anway (this rant is going to be longer then the actual part of the chapter, I'm beginning to believe) if any you are confused about why in Sasuke there in the first place. Sasuke is the Nidaime Otokage. (will explain more in later chapters) The Otokage was not recognized then because yeah reasons. I don't want to explain it just yet.**

**Anyway the final notes if any of you like to know the ages of the characters in this story:**

**Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Chouji (that age group): 32ish**

**Neji, Tenten, Lee: 33ish**

**Satsuki: 13 **

**Finall words: Naruto isn't mine again. **

**------ **

13 years later… (still Sakura's POV)

I am walking towards the Hokage tower. Naruto has summoned me. How weird does that sound? Naruto has just become Hokage a couple months ago. Tsunade had finally handed the complete and total reigns over to him. I walk into the office and he is sitting there doing paperwork. He looks and sees me and smiles.

"Come on in, Sakura-chan. So how is life treating you?" He is trying to make small talk. I can see right through this mask, what is it that he really wants? I want to know this but I oblige him anyway.

"Life's going good. Life at the hospital is the same. Satsuki as you may already know is at home after graduating from the Academy and being promoted to Gennin. She is going on her first mission tomorrow. You know most of this already, now what do you want, Naruto?" I ask.

"Geez, can't a guy just ask how his old team-mate is doing without being ripped into?" Naruto grumbled. "The truth of the matter is though that pretty soon, within a year, Konoha will be holding the Chuunin exam. It is more then plausible that Sasuke will be coming to see the last round of the exam if any of his gennins make it that far. Do you think you can bear to have Sasuke being around here for at least a couple days?"

"I think I can. Just don't tell him of Satsuki. I don't want him to know that he has a daughter here in Konoha. She doesn't know of her father either and I would like to keep it that way for at least for a little while longer," I tell Naruto. I know he is grumbling about it. I know that he wants Sasuke to know that he has a child. But Satsuki is mine. Sasuke used me and then left me, to put it bluntly. What right does he have to claim my child? He wasn't there when I had my morning sickness. He wasn't there when I gave birth to her. He wasn't there when Satsuki was just born and was not sleeping through the nights. Or when she had nightmares, or when she said her first words and took her first steps, or started school for the first time. Where was he in all of this? Some might call me cruel and unfair but he used me. He doesn't deserve the title of father.

I see Naruto nod his head in reluctant agreement. "Alright, have your way. But if he finds out on his own, don't blame me."

I nod, knowing that I can't stop Sasuke from figuring out it on his own. I can make it difficult for him, but I can't stop him from figuring it out. Just like I can't stop Satsuki from eventually figuring out who her father is. So far I have been lucky with her. She has been curious about whom her father was but I have been able to quickly move onto other subjects and she doesn't press on after awhile.

----------------------

**Sorry if that was too short for you but I hoped you like it and I hope you review. I appreciate it. Umm. yeah, next part we get to see Sasuke, and sorta what he has been up to. I 'll explain it then. Adios for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here I am, kiddos, I lied, I didn't get the story done. Too much distraction (mainly called family and sibling with a cold at that). I do know how it will end (please don't be mad at me) I just have to figure out to get there from the point in the story I am at right now. **

**For those who reviewed: Thank you here's more, I have updated. Thank you, yes, you will hear about Sasuke, see chapter, you will also like to know that we also see the daughter (who I tried not making Mary Sueish) Thank you very much. Um, danke, but sorry, I haven't tapped fully into my short chapter ability. That's just a warning. (Looking ahead, these are probably the shorter of the chapters, so deal) Thanks, oh, read, first meeting ahead. Last but not least, thanks for reading this still. **

**Be warned, picky people, a character may seem OOC in this but we are inside his mind, and one has to think that he has emotion somewhere. Why not inside his brain? (By the way, we are switching views)  
**

**Last but not least: Naruto isn't mine.**

------------

10 months later: (Sasuke POV)

I really didn't want to be here. But I couldn't miss one of my top gennins battle in the final round. I sat where the kages of the lands sat. I looked over and saw Naruto looking at the battle with interest. I could tell this by the way he was leaning forward. He was looking carefully at the red hair gennin on the field. He looked like at her with what looked like some parental pride. I wonder why. I look at the girl, she looks nothing like him. I would expect any child of Naruto's to have the golden sun-kissed blonde hair with curious blue eyes. Not with Crimson Red hair and dark almost black eyes. I had not caught the name of this girl. I watch her battle. She is quick and she is strong. Two aspects that together or separate have potential to make her a very powerful ninja. She wins the battle against one of her fellow Konoha gennins. I hear a soft 'yes, good job, Satsuki. You remember your training,' come from Naruto.

I look over to Naruto. "You seemed to have been invested in that kuonichi, Naruto-dobe. Why?"

He looks at me with an odd look. "Well, you can say that she is like a niece to me. Her mother is one from our group of gennins," he said mysterious. I looked at him for a little bit longer and then turned my attention back to the battleground.

After the matches were through in which the red hair gennin Satsuki, had made it into the semifinal round before losing to a suna nin, I walked through the village. I hadn't been in this village for 14 years now. It was strange to see how things had changed. As I was walking, I was ran into by someone. I looked at this someone; it was the redhead that Naruto had seemed so interested in at the battle. She looked at me and I noticed the dark eyes that she had.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um sorry. I'm a baka. Um, I'm should really look where I am going," she anxiously stutter. "It won't happen again."

I look at her curiously. Does she know who she ran into? "That's good, make sure you don't do it again," I replied dryly.

"Satsuki, what do you think you are doing? I'm sorry, sir. My daughter at times is very much the klutz," some one familiar said from behind me. "I swear some days; she takes after her uncle in more then enough ways."

"That's okay. She didn't do any harm to me," I said turning around to face the mother of the girl. I was shocked to see that it was Sakura who was standing behind me. She, too, looked at me in shocked.

"Sasuke, you're here. Naruto said that there was a good chance but I doubted it. Anyway, it's nice seeing you again. Satsuki and I should probably get going. We're going to go out with Naruto and Hinata to celebrate this ones matches today. Hopefully, we'll see each other again one day," she says coolly. Who can blame her for being cold to me? I did practically abandon her after our little stint when I was in Konoha those many years ago. But it looked like she had moved on found another to love and to have a baby with. She looked at me for a few more seconds and then took Satsuki and left. I was left standing there all alone, just like how I wanted it to be.

--------------

**Once again sorry, if this didn't please you, you know how to complain. I don't take offense, unless you just say 'you suk' and you don't explain the reasoning behind this. You aren't giving me a direction to improve on my mistakes. (I grew up in a family that taught me that critical comments are sometimes good for you.)**

**Hoped you like it, will be back within a couple days maybe, so go bonkers and review. Next chapter, we see through another person, meaning not Sasuke or Sakura. Wait and find out who it is and find out what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi y'all. (Why do I say that I am not from the South? I think I have been watching too much Paula Deen for my own darn good Picture me saying hi, normally in my plain Minnesotan accent (meaning not excatrated like Fargo, evil movie).) Anywho, heres the next part of the story. (it's longer).**

**but anyway here is something for the reviewers can look at:**

**Animeangelgotherwings**: Thanks

**Vaish27**: Trust me, I think I know the reason why I write short chapters. One reason is that I like have clean breaks, in this story you'll see that, I'll usually break when there is a change in POV, and sometimes this causes short chapters (Besides when I posted chapter 1, I didn't have chapter 2 all the way finished). One of these future chapters will have two POVs in it because, one was just too short even for me to have it deserve its own little chapter. The second reason for my bad habit is that I was raised in a family that implanted on me that 'don't beat around the bush when you can come straight to the point.' In other words, if you can say it in less words, good. It doesn't make for great story writing but its how I was raised. Besides, they get longer from here. (you want to see a short chapter see my first story, Missed, it's a Stargate Atlantis story (not my proudest story but it was my first). The prologue is only 250 words and that with a little intro and ending notes to it.)

**Anyway, here we get to see Naruto's POV. To those who wanted the story to actually speed up and direction here's something for your happy brain. **

**----------------------- **

**6 months later… (Naruto's POV)**

It had been months since the Chunnin exam and nothing much had happen since then. Sasuke had gone back to Oto to rule over that land. I must say I am impressed by his rulership. Under Orochimaru, it was very much like a dictatorship. Under Sasuke, people are freer to choose what they want and it is less a government of fear. He has made his adopted village more prosperous and thus has become a hero to many in the sound village. It is much easier, I have learned, to rule over a village that has known freedom and prosperity for most of the peoples' lives then it is to rule over where the people have not know this luxury.

I am going over papers when a guard comes and a very, very frantic Sakura. I look at her and realize something is up.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" I said getting up and going over to her.

"It's, it's Satsuki. She's been kidnapped. I was sleeping and woke up to check on her. She was gone and there was a note," she said on the verge of crying while handing me the letter. "They took her. They took my baby," she said collapsing.

I look at her, sympathetically. I unfold the note and read it:

_To whom it may concern,_

_We have taken the girl. In exchange for her life, we wish to speak and meet with her father, the Nidaime Otokage otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, we do know who her father is. If he doesn't come alone, we will kill her._

_We are the group known as the Snake's Head. Tell the traitorous Uchiha to meet us alone at the place where the sound began. He'll know where it is, on February 17__th__ 4 pm._

It was February 10th, that left a week to get to Oto and convince Sasuke of the importance of this kidnapping. Sakura had and still maintained that Sasuke did not need to know of his daughter's existence. I grumble inside my head, this was going to be hard. The teme was stubborn and thick-headed on some topics.

Sasuke was lucky, he had a kid. Hinata and I had been trying for years to have one of our own but it never came. We went to the hospital to find out why. We found that it wasn't Hinata who couldn't have kids but it was me. I was the one shooting blanks. It seemed that my tenant had cause some after effects on my body after all beside the trademark whisker marks. It's not fair. Hinata and I always talked about having kids when we first started getting serious. There were fertility treatments we could take that could maybe end with Hinata being pregnant but I didn't want to see her hurt in that way just so that we could have a kid together. We had semi-resigned to be the aunt and uncle of the group. Hinata's problem of having an heir for the Hyuuga clan was resolved when her younger sister, Hanabi, had stepped up and said that if Hinata could not have any kids that her first born child could be the heir. Neji also offered his and Tenten's child but the time still has not come to where the heir must be choosen. It is a problem we will, however, have to face soon enough.

But Sasuke is lucky, he had a daughter. But the Teme didn't even know that she was existed.

I look at Sakura. She was looking at me with dull olive green eyes. I knew that look. She was defeated. She had no hope. There was some hope in Sasuke but she didn't want to go there. I could tell. That would mean revealing the truth that she so closely held to her heart. That would mean sharing the only thing in her life that she could always call her own. Her baby, her daughter.

"You knew this day was going to come eventually Sakura-chan. You have to tell him. Do you think you are up to going to Oto?" She weakly nods yes. I nod to the guard who came in with her. I quietly tell him to take Sakura over to my house. Hinata will be there for Sakura to cry on.

I look at who was currently free and decide from there who would go on this mission. I looked at the names and smiled because I saw 2 names on it that would be perfect to escort Sakura.

---------------------

**Now before any of you complain that Satsuki is a ninja (pretty decent level at that), why would she get kidnapped with out making so much as a noise that would wake up Sakura? These are higher level ninjas that kidnapped her and they knew what to do as not to disturb Sakura. Satsuki did make some noise but not loud enough to wake up Sakura. But then again it could all be for plot purposes that Sakura didn't wake up. You can decide. (I'm not telling you who the next POV is going to be ). **

**Whatelse before I leave, umm, oh yeah, Sasuke and Naruto actually do get along. There is still some rivalry between the 2 but its less then it was. If you didn't pick up on it, Naruto is actually jealous of Sasuke because the teme has a kid, (a realitively good kid, not an Itachi "psycho genius who wants to murder their clan" kid) while Naruto and Hinata can't have kids normally. Yes, I do think that when they get older that they would actually still refer to each other as 'dobe' (dead-last) and 'teme' (out of wedlock child (bastard)). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichi wa, **

**So here we get to see Sasuke's POV. Lets see what his reaction will be. Oh this is all the chapter I have 2 POVs in the same chapter. So that is the main reason why this is longer. Please don't glare at me. I've explained my reasoning. Oh and if you haven't noticed my spelling skills on my author notes, you'll now probably go back and say what did she mis-spell. (trust i mis-spell schedule if I don't catch it.) Word is definitely my friend when it comes to spelling. I don't what I did before Word. **

**For the lucky reviewers: **

**CherryBlosson-Ren** and **pandabear1415** (since they practically said the same thing and I don't like repeating myself somedays): Thank you, here is the next installment of the story. I am truly grateful that you guys like this story.

**Anyway have fun, read **

-------------------

**Sasuke POV**

I was walking around the area that I lived in. Otokagure was not like Konoha. The most obvious was that it wasn't located nuzzled against the hills. Otokagure is hilly but they are all low hills. There are caves all around the area, where Orochimaru had built his underground dwellings. When Orochimaru died, I was at a stage in my life where I didn't care about anything besides killing my brother and exacting revenge for my murdered clan mates. After chasing my brother for a couple months straight, I caught up to him and defeated him. I felt strangely empty afterwards. I had no goal, no reason for living. I wouldn't go back to Konoha and so I went back to Oto. The village was in total chaos when I had returned. It was in the midst of a civil war. I didn't want to play a part in it but I was sucked into it anyway. My side eventually gained control and I was elected the Nidaime Otokage. The losing side retreated but they are still making trouble for my village. It has been hard and some days I wonder what I have gotten myself into but I am proud of Oto. This once corrupt village has become an actual working village.

Suddenly one of my ANBU members comes up to me. His mask is a plainly marked oval with 5 lines going straight across his face.

"Sir, there are 4 Konoha nins at the gate and they wish to see you. They say it is an important manner."

I nod my head in acknowledgement. "Escort them to my office. I'll meet them there."

Some in the village might wonder why I don't detain these foreign ninjas but most of the ninjas from Konoha that come to Oto are ones that can be trusted to not make trouble for my village. Naruto has been good about that as an ally. I doubt Suna has such a relationship to Konoha as Oto and Konoha's relationship. It is partially due to who the Kages of Oto have been. Without the support of Konoha ninjas in Otokagure, this village would still be the quaint farming community that Orochimaru had seen when he first came here. I doubt very much in the future that Konoha and Oto will be close to each other as they are now. Oto is a still a baby of a village and it is just starting to walk on its own. Pretty soon, it will be able to stand by itself.

I walk into the office and am greeted by a couple of faces I didn't expect. They looked tired and worn. I would offer them to sit down but I have an odd feeling that they would reject my request.

"Yes, you wanted to see me," my response to them was.

"They took our daughter, Sasuke. They took our daughter," Sakura broke down crying. Compared to the others, she looked defeated, tired, and older then I had seen her only months ago. I was shocked by her words. Our daughter? That child I had seen was mine, I don't believe it.

"How can that be? I have no child. Are you sure of this?" I asked still shock, not wanting to believe. Sakura looked at me with a glance that could in her state of mind cause real havoc. However, before she could let it out on me, our other team member intervened. Some of you readers might find it ironic because Naruto was never the peacekeeper of our team. It was always Sakura. He did not look the part of the Hokage on this mission but was dressed in standard Konoha jounin outfit with long sleeves. The only modification was a broad strip of orange on the both sleeves of his upper arms.

"Sakura-chan, no, this will not bring Satsuki back any sooner. The truth, Sasuke-teme, is that Satsuki is your daughter. She has the potential to have the Sharingan. She was kidnapped by an organization that calls themselves the Snake's Head," Naruto says calmly.

I hear the name of the group and I want to punch something. "I thought that group had been gotten rid of. The Snake's Head was the main group that my side was fighting against during the civil war. When we won the war, we rounded up what we had thought then was all of the members of the group and had them killed. It looks like we hadn't found them all. Damn it. I will not risk the stability and growth of my village for that group. I'm sorry, Sakura, that your daughter was taken by them. I might not believe that she is my daughter, but I'll get her back. Nobody deserves to be kidnapped by that group," I said looking at Sakura.

Naruto looked at me and sighed and handed me the letter, "So what do we do now, Sasuke-teme?"

**------------**

Satsuki POV

I am stuck in this cell. There is nothing for me to look at. This room was too dark for me to look around too much; and it faintly smells like a hospital. I don't remember how I got here except that I had been sleeping in my bedroom and then I woke up here. I see the slot in the door open and I see someone look in. I try to cry out for help from them and they ignored me and shut the slot door. I am again in the dark. I huddle in a corner that I find. I don't why I'm here but it can't be good. I am drifting when they come again. I try to put up a fight but am too weak to stand much of a fight against them. I am knocked unconscious by them.

When I awake, I find that I am strapped to a table with lights overhead. My head, arms, legs and chest are strapped down to the table and I can barely move. I hear someone approach. They coming closer and suddenly I feel a slight pinch in my arm. They are injecting something into me. I feel drowsy but I before I faint I hear them leaving.

When I awake next, my eyes itch. They really do itch. I am still strapped down to the table. I feel people working around me. What am I going to do? Why am I here? Why have they taken me? I hear a low mumble from among them. I hear the words "He's coming, the Uchiha is coming. Hurry it up, we want a surprise for him when he sees his daughter." My father was an Uchiha. But the only living Uchiha according to Uncle Naruto was the Nidaime Otokage. Mom never mentioned this though. But then again, whenever I tried to ask her about my dad, she always dodged the question and switched topics. Gah, my eyes itch.

-----------------

**Okay those that were wondering about that ANBU mask (probably not many but) if you are still wondering what it looks, it resemble a music staff (Musically inclined I am). Okay I want to beat my last standing record of having 27 reviews (come on people work with me) hint hint. anyway hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

** For those who reviewed: my comments and answers **

**Selene98- ** Gracias, I also, myself , love reading stories with a twists in them. (I'm more of reader then a writer most days)

**xxSpecialxNinjaxRaexTaliaxx**- Danke

**Zutara101-** Thank you

**Vaish27**: Arigatou gozaimasu. I have tried to write my chapters longer, it is very hard for me and also the thing is the story turns really fluffy and fluff to me is most of the time not necessary. Sure sometimes good but most of the time no. Also there comes to point where I start repeating myself. I know I could probably add more details (I'll admit that flaw). But you can only get so detailed before it gets truly monotonous. About the chapters, this is chapter 6, there is a final chapter after this chapter where I wrap things up.

**pandabear1415-** Merci, (I'm running out of ways to say thank you that I actually know I only actually know how to say it in spanish, japanese, german and of course english)again

**kattylin**- ummmmm, thanks? (author is sorta freaking over the multirepeated omg) just to let the people know, i do have a semi-sadistic side, I do like keeping people waiting.

**Hope have enjoyed this story so far (those who have been complaining about the shortness this is a longer chapter) **

**------------------------- **

**Sasuke's POV**

I enter the cave where the 'sound had began.' It was here where were Orochimaru had founded his first lab and started the idea of the Sound Village. I fear for Sakura's daughter. If she was here, that meant something bad was going to happen to her if it hadn't already happen. I walk into the meeting room. Orochimaru always had a grand almost throne like meeting room in his complexes. It showed the ego of the monster that was Orochimaru.

"I see you have made your way here alone. That is good. You didn't make it difficult for us. That's good, incredibly stupid but good," the man who was standing behind one of the columns replied. I heard a snap and then suddenly there were ninjas surrounding me.

I smirk at this. Does this leader of theirs realize that he is facing someone who almost become Orochimaru's host? Someone that had defeated Orochimaru by himself? I quickly get into position for them to attack me. They attack me and I quickly wipe the floor with them.

"Where is Satsuki?" I ask as soon I finish with the thugs who came after me. "Don't make me ask twice?"

"You're protective of your daughter, how quaint. I never perceive you as a caring father," the man replied. "Alright you want to see your little girl well, come with me."

I follow him. I take a good look at him, he is my height, with drab medium brown hair that had a slightly overgrown military cut to it. I follow him deeper and deeper into the complex. I wanted to take him then and there but if I do that I would not find Satsuki and return her to her mother. He leads me to the cell area, and there he attacks. He has a kunai and attempts to stab me with it. I activate my Sharingan and quickly dodge it. My response to this is a round kick to his side. We battle for awhile before I take out my sword Nagashi. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. We battle some more ending with my sword going through his chest. I was tired and injured but I had made it out of this battle victorious.

I look at the dying leader, I ask him, "Where is Satsuki? Answer and you will be forgiven for turning against me."

He looks at and weakly smirks. "She's here somewhere, that's all I'll tell you. But find her soon, or you'll never find her alive." I was going ask him what he meant by that but he was no longer breathing.

Crud, crud, crud, crud, I doubt that she is in these cells because that would be too easy. I searched through these cells still and found nothing. I decide to use a trick that I had learned from my team-mate, Naruto. Kage no Bushin. Two clones of me appeared and we spit up and look for her.

Even with 3 of us searching for Satsuki, it still took awhile. When one of us did find Satsuki, he immediately disappeared and the remaining us, knew where to go. When we find her in one of the medical rooms, she looks like she is in pain. I dispel my other clone and I look at her. Her eyes are looking at me or through me, I can't tell. Her eyes are flickering from black to red. Ahh not good, not good at all. Her eyes when red looks like the Sharingan. Naruto told me that she had the potential to have the Sharingan not that she had it. I remember the first few experiences of activating the Sharingan. It was slightly painful, like a pinch, when I had first activated the Sharingan. This pain soon dissipated after couple of tries. I can't imagine what it feels like to Satsuki who had never felt this before and to make it worse it was out of control. I place my hand on her shoulder. She reflexively turns her head towards me.

I look at her calmly and tell her "Calm down, concentrate on the Sharingan."

She tries this and for a second, it works, but she screams in agony. "Make it stop," she whimpers. Shoot, this isn't working, if she goes back to the uncontrolled Sharingan, she'll be in pain but if she stays in Sharingan, she'll be in worse pain. What to do?

"Okay, that didn't work. Satsuki, look at me, this pain goes away, but you have relax and let go of the Sharingan."

She nods painfully and proceeds to release the Sharingan. Her eyes fade to black. She looks at me for a second and then faints. I pick her up and take her back to Oto, where she can be re-united with her mother.

When I get back to Oto, I am greeted by Sakura who gladly takes her daughter back. I tell her and the remaining ninjas since Naruto had make his way back to Konoha, that they could remain in Oto until Satsuki was well enough to travel and then if they wanted to leave they could. They agree to this. They all leave, except Sakura who remained faithfully at her daughter's side.

"Sakura, we need to talk," I said calmly but with a hint of impatience.

She looked at me with anger rising in her eyes. "You know what, the last time you said that was the night you got me pregnant. You came to my apartment and you wanted to talk. After that night, you left. You ignored me. You left me to deal with the responsibilities of being a single mom. You know what you don't deserve to be the father of my child."

I look down. I had down some rotten things in my past but Sakura was right I didn't deserve to be a dad. I don't even think I could handle being a father. She was right about me being selfish even if she didn't say out loud. I had gone to her apartment that night on a whim. I really did want to talk to her that night, to see how she was doing and to tell her of my new goals for the future, how I wanted Otokagure to be acknowledge as a good and decent village, how revenge in the long run doesn't solve a problem, it just leaves you alone and more often then naught bitter. But I saw her that night, looking alone and miserable in it. I decided to do something completely out of character, I kissed her. In response, she kissed back and one thing led to another. That morning when I woke up, I realized I had gone too far, stepped out of line and was frighten by it. She tried to contact me at the meeting but I could not let my shame down. We could not be together. She would not leave Konoha and I had a duty to Oto. So I ignored her. I left without saying goodbye, thinking that it was for the best. Looking back, I realize my mistake and am sorry for it. This is my side of the story, I cannot tell her this side because she will either laugh at me, or cry or get so angry that she can't stand my presence. The last two I fear most of all, because that meant I hurt her.

"You are right, Sakura, I don't deserve to be her father but the thing is I am. I am willing to make up for past mistakes and if you allow it let her know her father. I made not be able to make it up to you but allow me to at least get to know my daughter. She will need it now that she knows where she comes from."

"How can you be sure that she knows that you are her father? The men who took her might not have even told her of her heritage."

"Oh, she probably knows. The men had experimented on her before I had gotten there, I'm sorry, Sakura. When I found her, her eyes were flickering the Sharingan. She was in pain but she understood me. I told her to try and control the Sharingan and when she did it caused the pain she was experiencing to become worse. We eventually got her to release the Sharingan and to go back to her normal black eyes. That is when she fainted."

I look at Sakura and realize that she hadn't understood fully what had happened to her daughter back in the complex. My telling it to her had shown her the extent to which these men would go to hurt me. I think it had save Satsuki's life from being ended sooner that her father wasn't in her life and that she had her mother's family name. I was grateful to Sakura in some part for hiding my daughter from me. At the same time, I was extremely mad at her for doing this to me.

I leave Sakura there and assign a couple of my ANBU guards to stand guard. Nobody was going to get Sakura's daughter while I am in charge here. I walk back to the house that I live in. I was going to go to sleep and maybe tomorrow, it would be better. I always had hated falling asleep, it would mean a possibility of dreams that I didn't want to dream. Dreams of my family being murdered in front of me even though I knew I couldn't stop it, I still tried to and was stopped by Itachi and sometimes by others who had been close to me. I dreaded these dreams. I welcomed the dreamless sleep that came to me so rarely. I had fallen asleep when a loud knock at my door awoken me. I groggily woke up. There should be punishment for those that awake the Otokage when he is trying to sleep. Maybe I should bring it up at the next government meeting.

But anyway, my sleep was interrupted by a knock at the door. I look at the clock that is next to my bed and it reads 6 o'clock. I had gotten back here at midnight. I had been asleep for 6 hours. I went to the door in my pajamas, I didn't really care what the people who had knocked thought when they would see the Otokage answer the door in nothing else but a pair of navy blue pajama pants and matching navy blue fuzzy slippers. I open the door and see a woman around my age in a medical jacket. I instantly fear that they bring me news of Satsuki's death. She had been doing well when I left. Still unconscious but fine. Perhaps it is other news

"What is it?" I ask trying to push the fear out of my voice. I don't like letting my emotions be shown when dealing with people. When I was younger, I thought it was a sign of weakness and I continue it because I am use to it.

The woman looks at me. I know she is frightened by me. She stutters out, "Umm, sir, we have found the reason for Satsuki-san's current situation. Apparently the men who took her, inserted a drug of sorts that tampers with the genetics. It seems that this specific drug affects people with a kekkai genkai, making it painful for them to even try to activate their kekkai genkai."

I am ticked and shocked by this information. "Where would these men get this drug from?" I wondered to myself out loud.

"We don't know exactly, sir. But all guesses out there, it could be something that was left behind by Orochimaru, or they could have been supplied it by a foreign nation that wanted you to be thrown out of governing. But we don't know exactly."

I growl to show irritation. I knew that answer, she didn't need to say out loud for me to know that its origins were still somewhat mysterious. "Has the mother been told of this development?" I was not looking forward to seeing a Sakura that had learned of this condition.

"No, sir. She is currently resting. We didn't want to risk waking her up after she just fell asleep. We also know of her reputation of being taught by the legendary Tsunade and having picked up some traits from her. I'm sorry, sir, but we thought you would be less dangerous to wake up then she would be," the medic replied, eyes looking straight down.

Had I gotten that weak, that someone would dare wake me up before someone else? Oh well, this was not going to be fun telling Sakura about her daughter. Sakura could barely stand my presence in general, how will she react when I have to tell her this news.

I looked at this medic with my best attempt of 'to make sure that I am not the first one to be woken up ever again' facial expression. "Is this drug that Satsuki-san was injected with, is it reversible?"

This look from me made the medic even more nervous and she started to stutter a little bit, "Um, n-no, Otokage-sama." There goes the title, I must have made an impression on this medic. "We don't think we can reverse the affects that the drug has on Satsuki-san. I am sorry, Otokage-sama. But it seems like there was another drug injected into her bloodstream, one that would force her to activate her kekkai genkai. We think we can force that one out of her bloodstream and it will hopefully no longer affect her."

I had been wondering if there was a second drug given to her. Naruto had said nothing of Satsuki being able to use Sharingan but she did have the potential to use. It explained a little on how I found her. I let out a sigh, this was not going to be easy explaining it to Sakura. I looked at the medic, "Lets go explain it to the mother. But first I need to get changed. Give me a minute, I'll be right out."

The medic looked at me with the expression like that of a frightened rabbit when I mention explaining it to the mother. She was nervous around me but what made her more nervous was Sakura. I still couldn't help but think, have I gotten that weak, that Sakura could frighten someone more then I could? Oh well, I need to work on my frightening skills. I will be better then Sakura. When we got to the room where Satsuki had been placed in, I noticed that Sakura was resting non-peacefully in the chair supplied next to the bed that Satsuki was in. Satsuki still wasn't stirring. I walked carefully in. I nudged Sakura awake. She woke up and looked around. When she saw me, she gave me the look of death.

"Don't give me that look. I know I deserve it but it still doesn't make me want to tell you what was found out any quicker," I replied dryly. Maybe it was the fact that I was woken up before I could have my morning tea but I just couldn't deal with Sakura's not so subtle hatred towards me right now. "I just had one of my medic ninjas wake me up from a very good, very rare sleep. She's scared witless of me but her team is good. They found out what is wrong with your daughter, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes went wide at this. I knew this information enticed her into at least accepting my presence for a little while. I tell her what the medic nin tells me. She sat there quietly listening, looking like she's going to give me a chance before she rips my throat out.

When I finish, she looks at me, "Is Satsuki going to be alright?"

"Nareka and her medic team are good, she should be alright. The only thing is that she won't be able to activate her Sharingan without any pain. My medical team is not that good to remove something that already has altered someone's genetics. Unless you in your medical knowledge can do it?"

Sakura shook her head, no.

"That's what I thought."

------------------

**Well, that's the end, just kidding. There is a epilogue after this. We get to see if Satsuki is going to be alright. (some of you are probably going darn it, you didn't kill her off. Why would I kill off a character, when they aren't threatening me? Now that Story fairy however, I need to talk to it, rile it up alittle, make sure it know how to deliver a proper story to me. None of this A,B, F, Z, K, M, P,D, etc... points in the road, I would like A,B,C,D, E, F, etc...). There is a slight problem regarding that muse, it has decided to imspire me with another plot line (it probably won't be posted because this story would be very tricky to put together not that the beginning of this story wasn't tricky but this recent plot has to have a non-corny (believable) set up (Hint: think Naruto and a fairy tale (the 6 swans) fuzed)) But yeah, I'm done with the conclusion finally, will be up in a couple days, earlier if I get snowed in. You know that add chapter button is just too tempting when I am faced with lots of snow. I'll get it all posted priar December 7th (my finals start that coming week) **

**Um, anyway, if you find yourself chuckling at some part of this story, thank you, you share the same sadistic humor as I do. (I didn't realize writing it but looking back, I found myself chuckling at some parts) **

**If you can't tell I wrote this part in pieces, I was at home, my muse tends to leave me alone at home more often then naught. So if the personality changes, sorry. So some of this was my brain acting out, kinda loopy, kinda glad that I got a pillowtop**** double**** bed to claim ownership at my parents. Oh, yeah, Sakura's hate towards Sasuke go alittle bonkers. Sakura's hate was annoying me (I'm a optimist, that glass is half full) so some of it came out in Sasuke's personality. Sorry, y'all but I don't think that this story will end in a happy SasuSaku ending. That should appease some and besides in the beginning, I said slight Sasusaku, to me that means the pairing broke. I think the fangirl in Sakura's personality that goes "oh, Sasuke-kun" has been trampled and otherwise pummeled by the rest of the personality groupings in Sakura's head.**

**Finally, before I get a comment from someone who asks about how Sasuke knows Kage Bushin, let me just say that Kage no Bushin is something that isn't only Naruto knows, Kakashi knows it as well, and you have to suspect that others know this technique as well.Sasuke, though, doesn't use as many clones because he doesn't have that chakra reserve like Naruto does.**

**Correction: Sorry about the fight scene, I don't do fighting well. I tend in my stories to skip over the fighting, if you ever read my other stories you'll see it. (so if that you think the villians didn't seem powerful, sorry, i know that's an area I (and probably others) need to improve on) I killed the villian off a little too quickly? Sorry.**

**Oh, one last you know , read, maybe analyze and click that pretty purplish blue with review on it and send me one. (I still want to beat my 27 reviews from my highest reviewed story so far). Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, y'all, we are here once again and this time, it's final. Now you probably can see who we are seeing the world through in this chapter and ask me why I choose the non-canon, my own personal made up character. But as I figure we need to see what happens afterwards when the daughter actually has time to deal with the knowledge that just came to her. Um, yeah, It's not going to be one of those in which Satsuki discovers it and goes, "I don't care, he's my father, I love him." That would be unrealistic. Now I don't know if how I dealt with it is realistic, (My parents have been happily married for over 30 years) but I tried. Anyway, there is a rather flashback in this chunk of story (so I have warned you) It starts off 3 years after this incident. Oh and I introduce some new characters. And there is a mention of who her gennin team sensei was.**

**Anyway before I give away too much of the plot is given away: here's too the reviewers:**

**Kattylin**: Thanks, I was just overwhelmed by the shear amount of omg. It's usually not see (well, at least me) when I click on my review alert in my email. But thank you enjoying this story.

**Vaish27:** Thank you. I'm not offended (I know I can't please everybody). I'm sorry for you in this chapter, your wish not so much. Um, I'm sorry if this little tidbit was confusing, but Satsuki was inject with 2 drugs, um, one was the one changed her genetics to when she activated her Kekkai Genkai (the Sharingan), it caused her immense pain. The 2nd one, which is the one that medics got rid of, was where her Kekkai Genkai was activated without her willing to. So that first one is still hanging around in her. I think the ending isn't sad, I can't classify it without giving it away, but I classify as it being hopeful. It ends with how life is, it goes on. The definite ending is something I can't write in these types of stories. The definite ending is much boring then writing would be. (Like one of my professors said about Starship Troopers and how the book ends. "What else ending would you like? Maybe a they live happily ever after, and they die of old age.")

**Selene98-** I haven't been too cruel to this one (I sorta like her) though there was this one time when I was contemplating killing her off. Oh, no, Sasuke saved the day. Sorry, I'm a talking writer (I use to make plays when I was younger. Also my family (especially sister) can vouch, that I am a very talkative person.) Besides, some of you guys (gals) comments make me want to comment back. But thank you.

**Zutara101 **and** Moonwolf27 -** Danke

**Happy Reading**

** ------------------- **

**3 years later… (Satsuki POV) Satsuki is 17**

"Bye, Mom. I promise to behave myself," I said calling back to my mom.

Mom still didn't like the fact that I was going to go visit my Dad but it was a right that my Dad had been given by Mom nearly 2 years ago. He was still cold and distant from me but Uncle Naruto said that he had always been like that. I had seen some changes in him but they were little ones. When he thought I wasn't looking, he had on his face a little smile, not big but just a slight one. It was a small change in his dour attitude.

I don't like traveling between the two nations but neither of my parents would give in and move closer together. My father's reason was that of governing a village. My mom's reason was more personal. Konoha had been the place where she was born and raised, and in turn where she had raised her child. She had friends and family here. Besides, she didn't want to be any closer to my father then need be. Travelling between Oto and Konoha and reverse, I was just thankful at times to have a guard with me to protect me from anyone powerful enough to harm me.

My father when he sees me, always tries to teach me a technique that doesn't require the Sharingan being active but still bears its roots in the Uchiha clan of Konoha. I am still not able to activate the Sharingan without having excruciating pain flow through me. I wish that I was able to activate it without it being painful. I think my father would like that even though he doesn't say anything.

I have been told by some of the medics that I see that if I ever have children that it is more then likely that they will have the same problem that has afflicted me. From this, some have predicted that the true Uchiha Sharingan will die out with my father, Sasuke Uchiha. When I told my father this, he looked sadly at me for a minute before walking off. I also told Uncle Naruto this and I also told him of my father's reaction. He told me that the Sharingan has been like a curse to Sasuke. It was the reason why my father's clan was wiped out by my father's older brother. I take in this information and realize that this Sharingan curse that my father has seen has mutated within his own daughter. One can look at my Father and wonder if he is cursed. With such bad luck, how could he not? But others will look at him and say he has good luck. He survived, he found out that he has a daughter. How can this be bad luck, some would ask.

Sure my relationship with him has been rocky. But what relationship would be smooth with our history. What relationship would be smooth when you find out who your real father is when you are 13 years old and have been kidnapped by men who want to hurt him through you? For the next couple of months after I found this information out, I refused to acknowledge his presence, hoping to someone that he would just disappear. Even my mother, who refuses to be near my father, thought my actions were a little drastic, that I should at least spend a little time with him before I judge him so harshly. I refuse this action immediately but I soon came to realize that maybe she was right.

(Flashblack)

We were still in Oto; I was recovering from my ordeal. I was allowed to move around town, escorted of course, but not allowed to travel just yet. I was walking in the Otokage's complex, since that was really the only place that the guards let me be alone for awhile. Who needs a lowly ANBU bodyguard, where the most powerful guy in the land resides and where he will personally protect you. Anyway, I was walking around here, just to check out the place when I came upon the Otokage's office. I looked inside and saw that Sasuke was inside. He was currently laying on the couch that was in the room. He was had a folder on his lap and was going over some of the papers that were in it.

I notice that he like Uncle Naruto didn't wear the Kage robes. Most of the times, I see both of them in their normal ninja uniform. For Naruto, this was a standard jounin outfit with long sleeves and a broad strip of orange. It seems for Sasuke, that his normal outfit standard seemed to be a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt with black ninja pants. He had a small Uchiha fan stitched into his shirt on the collar of his shirt. I could see some of his arms. On one arm, he had a summoning tattoo. I had learned a little of this from Mom and Naruto. Some summons require a tattoo to summon them. Both Mom's slug summons and Uncle Naruto's toads didn't require this but Sasuke's must have.

He sensed my presence but ignored me all the same. As I walked past, I heard him say to me, "Be careful. Some of this complex hasn't been used since the time of Orochimaru's time. I don't want to come on you stuck in a trap. Your mother would not be happy with me." He said this with an indifferent tone. I heard this and put it on the back of brain. Unfortunately for me, I didn't keep this in the front of my head. I was walking and suddenly I felt the ground cave in underneath me. I was right in the middle of where it was caving in from. I tried to run back to where I had been. But I was too slow I was a couple feet away from the edge when I fell completely straight down. I realize I had been grabbed before I could fall too far. I look up and see Sasuke holding on tight to my hand. He pulled me up.

"I told you to before Satsuki, to be careful. Trust me, as someone who had been taught by Orochimaru, I know how his brain worked. I'm just thankful I had been keeping a eye on you with one of my shadow clones. I can't keep this jutsu up forever with you being such a troublemaker. Come back to the office room where I can keep an eye on you. If you behave, I'll teach you a jutsu," Sasuke replied dryly. **(AN:// yep, Sasuke isn't above bribing to ensure both her safety and more important at this time, his.)**

I glared at him for a little bit, before a grumbling me gave in. The clone made sure I didn't escape his line of sight by staying behind me. When we got back to the Otokage's office, we walked in. I noticed that Sasuke was still on the couch but instead of laying down with a folder on his lap, he was sitting up, with the folders spread on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. He looked at me for a quick second before dispelling the clone and resuming his work.

"Make yourself at home, you'll be staying here until your mother comes and gets you," Sasuke said not even looking up.

I looked around the room. When I had looked in the first time, I didn't really look at it in detail. But now I had the chance to take it all in. The walls were sparsely decorated with any pictures but one of walls was dedicated completely to books. It was floor to ceiling, from one corner to the opposite corner full of books. Now I wasn't much of a bookworm but Mom had taught me the value of books. I looked at some of the books and they don't seem like books I would normally read.

"Try the next section of books, they are more friendly to people who aren't too much into politics." Sasuke responded, not looking up. I take his comment and look at these books. Sure enough I found a book that looked interesting enough. I was reading this book, when an Oto ANBU came silently. The ANBU whispered something in Sasuke's ear. He nodded in response. He looked at me.

"Well, it looks like you are going to be in for a treat. One of my advisors and closest friends has been out of town for awhile, he is back and wants to report some of his findings. I have to warn you if we don't shoo you out that most of this information is confidential and it will not harm Konoha in any sense so it doesn't need to make its way back there. Do you think you can do this?" He asks me.

I nod my head. I am ninja after, I know the importance of not leaking information out. My Mom is the medical advisor to Uncle Naruto, so I understand enough to be quiet about information that I overhear. I keep reading my book until an older man enters the room. He is tall and muscular with Chocolate brown hair with hair starting to grey around the temples. He had friendly manner which in comparison to Sasuke with his aloof manner made them seem complete opposites. Yet Sasuke had said this one of his closest friends. This confused me greatly. How had two polar opposites become friends? He greeted Sasuke with a warm and friendly handshake. He, then, saw me.

"Oye, Uchiha-san, I didn't know you are a babysitter. Maybe I could bring my children and you could watch over them," he said jokingly to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at him. "Umm, no. Daita, this is Haruno Satsuki, a guest, her mother and I go way back, we were on the same team in Konoha. They are in town for a little while. Satsuki, this is Idohatake Daita, one of my advisors and one of the people I have to be thankful for this job."

"You are too humble at times, you know that Uchiha-san. You also don't tell the whole truth. One can just tell from the color of her eyes, that she is yours. What happened?"

Sasuke looked at him, "Satsuki was kidnapped by a group that we had thought dead, but apparently we missed one and they regrouped and yeah, I think that's the hopefully the last we will hear of the group The Snake's Head."

"It was The Snake's Head group that did it, that group always did have a mean streak when dealing with people. Glad to see she's alright, or is she?" Daita asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him another look. "As well, as she is ever going to be again. They did something to her genetics that allows to tap in her kekkai genkai but she'll be fine other than that."

I wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation. The book was getting interesting. But when Daita looked at me, I immediately paid attention to what they were talking about.

"So do you think that the mother would mind if I decided to ask Satsuki over for supper? My kids would love to have someone other than their team-members and other cohort members around for once. Besides Satsuki might like them as well."

Sasuke looked over as me, "Well, you heard what he asked, what do you think, Satsuki?"

"Well, if Mom says it's okay, sure, it sounds fun."

Well, Mom did express some hesitancy towards me going to this apparent stranger's house but Sasuke brought along Daita to prove his worth. So a couple of hours later, around 5ish, Daita came around to pick me up. We walked towards his house. His house was on the outskirts of the town. The two storied house was not big, it wasn't tiny. It looked like it needed a new paint job but other then that it looked normal. Daita escorted me up the stairs into the house, where I was greeted 4 friendly faces. The oldest, a daughter, seemed just slightly older then me, while the youngest seem to be around 6 years old.

"Hey kids, this Haruno Satsuki, she is a ninja from Konoha. She is staying in Oto for awhile so I thought she might to have some acquaintances here. Satsuki, let me introduce you to my 4 kids. The oldest here is my daughter, Kanami, she is around your age, if Sasuke told correctly, she is 14 years old." The oldest girl smiled friendly. "Next is my 2nd daughter, Kii, she's 13." Kii waved back friendly. "Next is my only son, Eisuke, 8." The little boy smiled but didn't wave. "Finally, my youngest daughter, Naomi, age 6." Naomi, a blond hair little girl ran towards me and hugged me when she was introduced.

I had fun that night with Daita's children. Kii and I bonded immediately. Kanami was alittle reserved but soon opened up. I learned in this time that their mother had died a couple years ago. This had devastated Daita and we wasn't the same for long while after that even now, the mention of their mother to him is not permitted. Other then that, he was like how he was before his wife passed on. I also heard some stories of the Nidaime Otokage that had never been told to me.

"Yep, and he gave us presents for our birthday one year, as well," Eisuke said quietly. "He never did that again though." He was left pouting.

"Now you know, Eisuke, why the Otokage did that, he didn't want to be seen as having favorites," Daita commented to Eisuke.

(end Flashback)

That was the night that I learned to give Sasuke a chance at being my father. It was from listening to this conversation that I heard another side of Sasuke, one that cared and one that actually had emotions underneath all that cold exterior. That was also the night that I met one of my best friends as well. Kii always manages to find me before I come through the gate of Oto. She is very bubbly and her personality suits with my own personality well. Kanami and I are friends as well but not as close as Kii and I are.

Last time I checked a couple of months ago, Eisuke just graduated from the ninja academy and has been sorted in a gennin team. Ahh, I remember those days, my sensei was Sarutobi Konohamaru. He was evil when it came to the first bell test. I told Mom what he did for a test and she laughed and told that it was the same test that she and Uncle Naruto had received. Unfortunately for me, I was the one tied to the wooden pole. My other 2 team-members were Inuko Mokubi, and Hyuuga Hien. We still do missions together but more often then naught one of us is doing a mission with someone else. We are also getting trained into our respectful fields. Mom is teaching the ways of the medical ninja and I also learning some diplomacy along the way with two Kages being close to me. Mokubi is training and going on missions and Hien is learning more about his Hyuuga heritage.

As I walk further towards Otokagure and my father, I wonder about the future and I realize that things will happen and they will happen for a reason. All I know is the now and what I have experienced in the past.

The End!!

**--------------**

**Well I hope you are happy, and you can review if you like. (I can see flames heading my way.) Sorry about short chapters. I don't what to say except thank you for reading this to the end (except you might be trying to find that darn review button and try to flame me with it, bad you.) **


End file.
